New Beginning
by GhettoKrn
Summary: What if naruto had guidance and love
1. Chapter 1

Outskirt of Konoha

**Outskirt of Konoha**

A certain blonde stared at the direction of the kyuubi, wit a smaller blonde in his arms. The smaller blonde, brought into the world no less than half an hour ago, was about to be burdened with a task no other can do.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know that I should be there to watch you grow, help tie your shoes, tease you about the girls you like, share a bowl of ramen together…." whispered the Yondaime, as a single tear dropping from his left eye. "But I hope you understand sometime in the future, why your old man had to do what he did."

The kage wiped away his tears, and with a bold determined face, worthy of a kage, he made his way to the demon on top of his trusty toad boss.

He looked on to the beast with eyes that told much about the blonde kage's love for his village.

The brave blonde, known as the yellow flash across the shinobi lands, started to gather chakra to use a jutsu that would end the demon's onslaught and terror. However, he suddenly felt a snap to his neck, and his world went black.

"Minato, if you are willing to sacrifice your own son for the village, he will need you. Hopefully people will not view the child as a demon, yet as the one who is keeping the demon at bay, the one who will soon become the Namikaze heir, the one who truly saved the village. However if the villagers are ignorant and blinded by their hatred, you of any people, need to be there for your son. This is why this burden is not yours to bare."

The one known as the professor of Konoha, looked onto the beast with a smile, and unleashed the death god.

**Hokage tower**: Two days after the attack

"I realize that the attack has not only demolished the entire western part of the village, but also that we lost a considerable amount of shinobis and the Sandaime himself" spoke out Homura. "Which is why Yondaime-sama, that I suggest we put the village in a code red lockdown until we have recovered much of the village's former strength.

"Yes that is a wise decision Homura-san, we must also be on the watch for foreign attack, and the other shinobi villages must have surely heard of our losses and could be planning an attack this moment."

He received his answer in the form of nods and sighs.

"I also have come across the fact that the bijuu has been sealed inside your boy Minato-san" pointed out a Uchiha counsel member.

"Do we have a problem with that fact honorable Uchiha?" questioned a ticked off blonde.

"As you may have noticed, the kyuubi has devastated our village, and with that kind of power, we are just concerned about the boy's ability to control the beast (wording his intentions carefully)" said the Uchiha

"So you are questioning the Sandaime's sacrifice? and also the jutsu's seal was developed by me a seal master and surely you know the seal is designed to help the boy draw out the kyuubi's power to assist him in **protecting** the village." spoke out an irritated kage.

Except for a slight growl from one particular clan head, no reply came back from the any counselor.

"Ok if there is nothing else to discuss, this meeting is dismissed."

**Uchiha Compound**

"Damn that Namikaze, blinded because he will never view his son as the demon. He will be the death of all us." raged Fugaku Uchiha clenching his fists.

"Tou-san, is there something wrong?" asked the Uchiha prodigy

"Itachi, there are secrets that I cannot tell you as it is the Yondaime's decree, but all I will tell you is that the Namikaze child cannot be trusted, and neither can his father. Do you understand?" whispered the clan head

"Hai" was the reply

**Namikaze Grave**

"My beloved Kushina, it is not fair it had to end this way. I lost you, sensei, and other people that were dear to me. I remember when we first met at whirlpool country. It was the best days of my life, just you, me, and nothing else. I just hope, wherever you are, that it is a place without war and fear. Forgive me." even using his kage strength, couldn't stop his tears from flowing like a fountain.

Minato took one last look at the tombstone, before heading back to his estate.

Here lies Namikaze Kushina.

From birth to grave, never regretted, and lived life to the fullest.

A kunoichi who served and protected.

A wife who gave happiness and joy.

A person who will always be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding in the bushes, he waited patiently, knowing surprise is the key element in this situation

**Chapter 2**

Hiding in the bushes, he waited patiently, knowing surprise is the key element in this situation.

His target sighted!

He slowly reaches for his pouch and launches 2 shurikens with impressive speed and accuracy at the target. Fully knowing his target will dodge his attack, was about to spring his booby trap until he noticed that his target actually got hit by the shuriken.

"TOU-SAN!! OMG I KILLED MY OWN DAD" trembled the small blonde.

As blonde fearfully ran to his dad's side, only to find a pile of wood?

"eh?" was all Naruto could say before…

"ONE-THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!" yelled a voice behind him

Naruto turned around just in time to see the face of his attacker, and also just in time experience the power behind the damn jutsu.

"TOU-SAN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" was all that was heard before Naruto disappeared into a star in the sky.

* * *

"So…how's your butt?" cracked the mighty yondaime

Naruto, rubbing his butt, simply made a face that read "Only 10 bowls of ramen could cheer me up".

"Now now Naruto, don't be upset, you are improving greatly, and way further ahead than many of your peers" exclaimed the happier blonde.

"Tou-san, I'm only 7, and the academy doesn't even start until I'm the age of 8. Why do I have to do training? Can't I just go play with my friends like NORMAL 7 year olds?" shouted Naruto now rubbing his right side of his bottom.

"There is no such thing as normal; everybody is unique in their own way. Take Itachi for example, he is unique not only because of his blood line, but because of his ability to adapt and learn quickly. Also Kiba-kun and his ability to track you a mile away is a unique ability." explained the yondaime

"So what's so unique about me, I don't see myself as a genius or a tracker like Kiba." complained the ramen lover

"Well, you have to find out for yourself what makes you so unique, and use that uniqueness to do unique things. And that's what will set you apart from the others. That's what will make you, you. Do you understand?" smiled the Hokage

"-.-"

Naruto, in his ever so developed brain, was trying his best to translate the "blah blah blah" he heard from his mentor. After a few more second Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb, a face seeming to understand.

"Tou-san!"

"Yes Naruto? Have you found out what makes you unique?" said a proud feeling genius

"I want some ramen"

"…………, sigh,….. very well" said a not so proud feeling genius "He will found out one day, and also the other secret as well, I just hope he is ready when he does" thought the kage.

* * *

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Literally swallowing down his noodles, Naruto earned a slightly worried look from the bigger blonde.

"Naruto, you know it's not healthy for you to swallow food whole, and added to that, your at your 11th bowl -.-"stated the hokage

"Tou-san, I have a question, what's this swirly looking thing in my ramen called?" asked Naruto as he starting poking at the swirly thing.

"Uhmm, well, that swirly thing, just happens to be called…naruto" said the hokage weakly

"YOU NAMED ME AFTER A RAMEN TOPPING!!" yelled a furious Naruto

"Well actually you should feel honored. Jiraiya-sensei himself came up with the name." giving the boy a reassuring smile.

"I don't care if he's your sensei or a sannin, that damn pervert is going DOWN!!" shouted Naruto with fierce bang on the table.

Minato could've sworn he saw fire flicker in his son's eyes. "Hmmm, best not teach him Hiraishin no jutsu until he forgives Jiraiya-sensei." quietly making a note to self

* * *

**Namikaze Estate**

"Naruto, you will be 8 next week, which also means you will be entering the academy the day after, aren't you excited?"

"Excited my ass, when my classmates find out the heir of the Namikaze clan is named after a ramen topping, they're _never_ gonna leave me alone." groaned the unhappy 7 year old.

Naruto could only await the fateful day in fear. The first day of school.

Next Chapter: The Academy

STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Academy**

_**Namikaze Estate**_

COKADOODLE DOOOO!

"Goddam nin-chickens... ALWAYS on cue..." grumbled a the Namikaze heir as he inched himself away from the bed.

"NARUTOOOO! BREAKFAST!" shouted a rather joyous hokage.

Naruto in an almost zombie like state... correction*, more like a ZOMBIE in a human state, literally rolling himself against the walls, managed to find his way to the breakfast table. Most likely by following the ever so pleasant scent given off by his tou-san's cooking.

"Son, are you even alive? Shouldn't today be the most exciting day of your life?" questioned the curious hokage.

"Dad its like...so early... can't...focus..." replied Naruto as he tried to identify which was the fork and the knife.

Chuckling the hokage then proceeded upstairs to grab a special present for his son since it was a special day.

"Hey, little zombie, look, I got you something" exclaimed Minato

"What is i... O.O nooooo..." was all Naruto could spurt out as he gazed upon the most horrendous orange outfit his eyes has ever laid upon.

"Now now no need to get THAT excited, I know this suit looks pretty amazing. My father handed this to me when I was entering the academy ^^. Go on try it on!" said the tou-san as he threw it at Naruto.

Holding up the "amazing" orange uniform with just his thumb and index finger, could not help but to burst out laughing at the image of his smaller dad, the deadliest shinobi alive, wearing this... Halloween costume. Of course like father like son, or vice versa in this case, the elder Namikaze's no-common-sense brain interpreted Naruto's laugh as a sign of being overjoyed.

"Well hurry up and finish your breakfast, your first day at the academy is going to start soon" said Minato.

Naruto finished his meal and went upstairs and tossed the orange "thing" on his bed and went to shower. After a refreshing shower, which woke him up ten levels, noticed that the orange uniform was still there. The look on his face went from ^_^ to -_- faster than what one could say "hiraishin no jutsu". However, not wanting to disappoint his father he took a deep breath, and...wore it.  
Heading out the door to meet the new world, Naruto realized something. He was curiously thinking to himself "If this uniform was passed down from my dad's dad, it must be ancient?, how the hell does it retain this bright orange?". (Unknown to Naruto, this uniform would play an important role in the future).

_**Academy **_

"Hello, everyone, my name Umino Iruka. I will be your main academy teacher for this year and perhaps much more. Since we have a long road ahead of us, I ask for your cooperation and I will do everything in my ability to help you succeed in your future endeavors as shinobi of the leaf. Thank you." greeted the positive Iruka. That is until he met a blond haired boy, with the corner of his eyes, snoozing off the first 30 seconds of class.

Iruka walked up to the blonde boy and said "Excuse me, student...kid...hey..." forming several tick marks on his head, Iruka finally exploded "WAKE UP!".  
Naruto instantly jerked his head up being surprised by the sensei's rather loud yell. Of course Naruto's instant head motion connected with one unwarned nose which caused the sensei to form two trickling red liquid from each side of his nostrils.

"Gomen sensei, I didn't get much sleep, and you know how those nin-chicke..." The look on Iruka's face cut Naruto off, but not because it scared him, rather it seemed that his sensei's head got...enlarged by some kind of jutsu, and it looked pretty hysterical in the eyes of a eight year old. What came next would cause Naruto to do many extra laps after class, "LOL! your head gets bigger when you shout" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey hey! if you slow down your going to do 2 more laps, got that?" yelled Iruka as Naruto started to get lazy.

"By the way, I didn't get your name kiddo, heck you made my morning so hectic I forgot to take attendance." said Iruka.

"My name huh? fine if you are so curious I shall tell you. I AM NAMIKAZE NARUTO, SON TO THE FOURTH HOKAGE, HEIR TO THE MI..." Naruto stopped as he saw an expression that rather amused him.

"Iruka sensei, did your image of me change after I told you I am who I am? do you regret making the hokage's son do extra laps :D"

Iruka trying to keep a straight face the sensei blurted "the son of the fourth hokage...NAMED AFTER A RAMEN TOPPING? TROLOLOL

Naruto had 4 more years with this sensei, and the days to come did not look too good, not good at all.


End file.
